


Allie Risks it All for Noah

by MDST3559014



Category: The Notebook (2004)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Ficlet, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Summer Romance, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Will Allie really leave for the summer and return home to Charleston? Will she have the courage to defy her parents' wishes? With the help of Fin, get ready for a twist on the summer romance between two of Spark's most famous lovers.
Relationships: Noah Calhoun/Allie Hamilton
Kudos: 7





	Allie Risks it All for Noah

The morning Allie finds out she is leaving for the summer to return to Charleston, she drives to Noah’s worksite with her parents in search of him. 

Running up to his friend Fin in despair, she desperately clutches his arm and asks him, “Where is he Fin? Where is he?” Fin looks at her, his face painted with sadness and his chin turning downwards. “He left. He’s out doing a delivery. I’m sorry, Allie.”

She clutches her face in her hands and tears begin to fall down her fair skin. Her strawberry hair falls over her round cheeks and she looks towards the ground in despair.

“Allie! Let’s go! Daddy and I are waiting on you!” Allie’s mother yells from the car. Allie gazes back at them with a look of distress, contemplating what to do. She looks at them, turns back at Fin, and quickly grabs his hand.

“Fin, please can you do one thing for me. Please! I beg of you. Oh Fin, it would mean everything to me. Just this one thing!”

“Al--, Allie, what is it?” Fin stutters.

“Can you please drive me to where he is. I need to tell him I love him. I need to tell him I want to be with him. I’ll leave my family and run off right now. Just please do this for me.”

Fin anxiously looks towards Allie’s parents’ car and then back at Allie. “Allie are you sure you want to run off right now? Your parents are planning to leave for Charleston. They’ll never let you go!”

“If I’ve ever been sure of anything” Allie remarks, “It is this. I can’t lose him.”

“Okay,” Fin says assuredly, “Let’s go now. We’ll take my buddie’s car. I’ve got his keys.”

Fin scrambles for the keys in his pockets, grabs Allie’s hand, and they both run off towards the back of the lumber site. Allie’s mother sees the two disappearing into the distance and frantically unlatches the car door. She steps out, gazing in the direction they ran off, but Fin and Allie are nowhere to be seen. She mumbles under her breath and gets back in the car, slamming the door shut in a fury of anger. She orders her husband to drive after them.

Fin and Allie reach the car, both scrambling to get in as fast as they can. Fin turns the key and the engine rumbles. Allie turns to her right and sees her parents’ car coming towards them.

“Fin! Fin! It’s my parents! Oh no, oh no! We have to go now.” Fin looks towards her and confirms with a nod. He presses the gas and the two drive off, leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind them.

“You will regret this Allie!” her mother yells after them.

The two find Noah at the closest delivery spot. Allie runs out of the car, her yellow summer dress flowing behind her. From a distance, Noah spots her running towards him and drops the piece of wood he holds in his hands, shocked. “Allie!” he yells, smiling from cheek to cheek. They meet, and the two fall into a passionate kiss.

“Noah, oh Noah. I knew I would never forgive myself if I didn’t come and find you. I’m sorry for everything.”

“Allie, I--I don’t know what to say. Last night...I said things I didn’t mean. I will do whatever it takes to make this work. I love you.”

“I love you too. I have to stay for the rest of the summer. I can’t bear to be apart from you.” Allie says smiling.

Later that day, Allie returns to her home to find her parents sitting on the porch with stern faces. She confronts her parents and tells them of her longing to stay in Seabrook for the rest of the summer.

“I don’t care if you are allowing me or not—I am staying,” she tells them. Their faces turn blank and they are lost for words. Allie turns away from them and her eyes meet Noah’s, who stands behind her.

The two walk off together, her hand clasping his.


End file.
